Summertime Fun! (transcript)
"Summertime Fun!" is the fourteenth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description It's summertime in Georgia and the first few days have been so hot that Maraya and her class can't concentrate on their schoolwork because of the weather. Once it is the weekend, Maraya decides to come over to Ms. Carolyn's house because she wants to go swimming to keep herself cool. But after they finish some ice cream, she has to wait at least thirty minutes before she can go swimming, which is hard for her to do. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the 400 building and then zooms into the back door of Ms. Sherrit's classroom when everyone is trying to do their work) Maraya: Phew, what a hot day. Novalee: I know. Erin: it's so hot! (Camera points at Ms. Sherrit trying to do her work but also gets too hot) Ms. Sherrit: Whew. (She continues typing on her computer while the camera points at Ms. Ryan) Ms. Ryan: (sighs) (She also continues to do her work. Then it points at Maraya again) Maraya (groans): Ugh. Students: It's too hot! (sighs) Maraya: (sighs again) (The scene changes to where she gets on the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Can't you believe that it's been such a hot day today? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Phew! Announcer (not seen): Attention, bus drivers. Right now, today's forecast is sunny with a high of 98 and will go down to 95 tonight at about 6. There will also be a heatwave until the end of the week. Ms. Carolyn: Did you hear that, Maraya? The announcer said that we're going to have a heatwave until the end of the week! Maraya: Yeah, I heard that. (thinks for a second) Hey! Ms. Carolyn, can we go swimming at your house this weekend? Ms. Carolyn: Sure we can, Maraya. It'll be a way for us to keep ourselves cool during the summertime. Maraya: Yes! (A calendar appears in the middle of the screen and then disappears when it is Saturday) (Doorbell rings) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya. Maraya: Hello, Ms. Carolyn. Ready to go swimming? Ms. Carolyn: Oh! I forgot that we were going swimming. Just let me change into my bathing suit. (not seen) You can sit down on the couch and wait while I change. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (While she walks away, Maraya sits down on the couch to wait for Ms. Carolyn. Scene changes again to where she is all changed) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I got my bathing suit on. Now, we can go swimming. Maraya: Yay! (She runs over to open the door) Maraya: Come on, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Okay, Maraya, I'm coming. (As soon as she walks out the door, Maraya shuts it on the way out and runs down to follow Ms. Carolyn to her garage) Maraya: Why are we in your garage, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: You'll see. Now, where's that swimming pool? (Camera pans to the right and then zooms in when the pool is found) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): There it is! (They walk over to the pool and also find some folding chairs) Ms. Carolyn: And here is also some folding chairs. Maraya, can you carry these two folding chairs outside to the front yard, please? Maraya: Sure thing, Ms. Carolyn. (She walks out with the chairs) Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. While you carry those, I'll push the pool. (She pushes the pool out of the garage. Setting changes to where Maraya is unfolding the chairs until she sees Ms. Carolyn with the pool) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I got the pool and you've unfolded the chairs. Great, we're almost done setting our fun up. Now all we have to do is to fill the pool up with water and then we'll be swimming. Maraya: All right, I'll get the hose. (But when she is about to run to get the hose, she hears Ms. Carolyn's stomach growl) (Stomach growling) Maraya (walking back): Ms. Carolyn, are you hungry? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, and I think you are, too. Maraya: Oh, am I? (Stomach growls again) Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I think we need to eat something first. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: How about some ice cream? Maraya: Yeah! Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I'll be right back. (When she walks away from her again, Maraya sits down in the chair and relaxes until Ms. Carolyn comes back with two bowls of ice cream) Ms. Carolyn: Here's your ice cream, Maraya. Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn! (She starts to eat her ice cream quickly. When Ms. Carolyn is about to eat hers, she sees Maraya eating too quickly) Ms. Carolyn: Be careful, Maraya. That ice cream can give you brain freeze if you don't slow down. Maraya: Oh, but I just want to go swimming, Ms. Carolyn, so that's why I'm hurrying up. Ms. Carolyn: We have plenty of time to have fun later, Maraya. Just slow down when eating your ice cream, okay? Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (She continues to eat her ice cream but slower. The scene changes once again to where she is done) Maraya: Finally, I'm done. (She gives her empty bowl to Ms. Carolyn so she can take it back to the house along with hers. When she comes back, she asks her a question) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, now can we go swimming since we've finished eating? Ms. Carolyn: Sure we can, Maraya. Maraya (gets up): Whoo-hoo! Ms. Carolyn: In thirty minutes. (Record scratch effect) Maraya: Thirty minutes?! But why? Ms. Carolyn: Because if we don't wait thirty minutes before swimming, then we could get a stomach cramp. You wouldn't want a stomach cramp and not go swimming, would you? Maraya: No. Ms. Carolyn: Then you should wait at least thirty minutes like me. Maraya (sighs): Kay. (It changes to where it is a few minutes later) Maraya (sighs): I can't wait any longer because it's so hot outside. I wish I could go swimming right now. (She gets up from her chair to turn on the hose so she can fill up the pool. Meanwhile, Ms. Carolyn is relaxing until she hears the hose) Ms. Carolyn: What's that noise? Is it raining? (she looks up) I don't feel any rain. Oh, what could it be? (Grass squishes) Ms. Carolyn: The ground's wet, which means... (The camera zooms into Maraya) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya's filling up the pool! (She runs to the back to turn off the hose, which makes Maraya shocked) Maraya: Hey! Who turned off the water? (She looks into the hose to see what's wrong with it until Ms. Carolyn comes up behind) Ms. Carolyn: Aha! Caught ya. Maraya (mad): Ms. Carolyn! Why'd you do that? Ms. Carolyn: Because it's not time to go swimming yet. Now, give me the hose. (She gives her the hose to put away in the back. Then she comes back emptyhanded) Ms. Carolyn: There are other fun things you can do while you wait. Maraya: Like what? Ms. Carolyn: Like lying down on your chair and reading a magazine. Maraya: That's no fun, Ms. Carolyn, especially when you're outside in the hot sun. Ms. Carolyn: Well, there are other fun things to do that's more fun than reading a boring magazine. Maraya: Now you're talking, Ms. Carolyn. So, tell me. What's more fun than reading while you wait to swim during the summer? Ms. Carolyn: Like blowing bubbles! (She takes a deep breath and blows out the bubbles) Maraya: Wow, let me try! (She does the same thing as Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: (laughing) (Bubbles pop) Ms. Carolyn: Come on, let's make more bubbles! Maraya: Okay! (Ms. Carolyn blows more bubbles as she and Maraya run after them) Both: (laughing) (When they bump into each other, Maraya offers Ms. Carolyn to give her a turn blowing bubbles) Maraya: My turn! (She blows the bubbles while Ms. Carolyn pops them) Ms. Carolyn: (laughs again) (Maraya blows more bubbles) Maraya: (laughing along) (They continue laughing while having fun until they run out of bubble mixture) Ms. Carolyn: Well, looks like we've run out of bubble mixture. Maraya: That was fun! What else can we do while we wait? (Ms. Carolyn starts to think again until she has an idea) Ms. Carolyn: I know. (She gets up to show Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: How about outdoor bowling? (She knocks down all the plastic bottles with a ball) Ms. Carolyn: Hooray! Maraya: Or painting a picture? Ms. Carolyn: Or some jump rope? One, two, three. Maraya: Or looking at the clouds? Ms. Carolyn: Uh, Maraya, there are no clouds out today. (Camera points at the sky that has no clouds) Maraya: Oh, yeah. Ms. Carolyn (thinking): Hmm... (She gets another idea) Ms. Carolyn: I know. (She gets up to show Maraya another one of her ideas) Ms. Carolyn: Splish, splash, splosh! Hey, Maraya, guess what I'm doing? Maraya: You're...just trying to bribe me by going swimming with you, right? Ms. Carolyn: No, I'm not bribing you, but yes, I am swimming. Maraya: Whoa, how'd you do that? Ms. Carolyn: I'm pretending, that's how. Hey, wanna pretend to swim with me? Maraya: Will it be fun? Ms. Carolyn: Of course it will. You know that. Maraya: Okay, then. (gets up) I will play your game with you. Ms. Carolyn: Great. Just follow me and do what I do. Maraya: All right. Ms. Carolyn: On your mark, get set, swim! (When Ms. Carolyn starts pretending to swim, Maraya does the same thing) Ms. Carolyn: That's it, Maraya. Splish, splash, splosh. Look at us, we're swimming. Maraya: Yeah. Splash, splash, splash! (They continue pretending to swim until Ms. Carolyn stops to look at the time. Meanwhile, Maraya is still pretending) Maraya: Splish, splash, splosh. Look at me, I am swimming. Splash, splash, splash! (bumps into Ms. Carolyn) Oof! (Moment of silence) Maraya (mad): Hey! Why'd you stop, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Look at the time, Maraya. (Maraya looks at the time on Ms. Carolyn's watch) Maraya: What time is it, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I'm not going to tell you the time, Maraya, look again. (not seen) Look how much time has passed. Maraya: Hmm...Tell me, please. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): All right. (she is seen again) By the way, guess what? We've officially waited for thirty minutes, which means - Maraya: We can go swimming! Yay! Ms. Carolyn: That's right, now we can go swimming. Maraya: Come on, Ms. Carolyn! (She runs to the back to get the hose and then runs back with it) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, can you turn the hose on, please, so I can fill up the pool? Ms. Carolyn: Actually, we're not going to go swimming, Maraya. Maraya: What? But why? I've waited an entire thirty minutes and now you don't wanna go. Ms. Carolyn: Because I can't swim, remember? Maraya: Oh, yeah. So, what do you want to do, then? Ms. Carolyn: I got an idea. I'll be right back. (She walks away to find something else. Setting changes to the inside of the garage) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Now, where's that sprinkler? (Camera zooms into where the sprinkler is located) Ms. Carolyn: There it is! (She runs out of the garage. Setting changes back to the front yard) Ms. Carolyn: Look what I got, Maraya. (She hands her the sprinkler) Maraya: A sprinkler? What do we need one for? Ms. Carolyn: You'll see. (She bends down to put it on the hose. Then she goes to the back to turn on the hose) (Water spraying) Maraya: Hey! What'd you do that for? Ms. Carolyn: It's part of my idea, Maraya. Maraya: So what you're telling me is that you want to play in the sprinkler instead of swimming, right? Ms. Carolyn: Mm-hmm. Maraya: Oh, okay. Then let's play in the sprinkler. Ms. Carolyn: That's the spirit, Maraya. (She runs to have some fun with Maraya in the sprinkler) Both: (laughing) Maraya: This is fun, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, and we even made a compromise of how to have fun during the summer. Maraya: Thank you, Ms. Carolyn. Now, let's continue having fun in the sprinkler. Ms. Carolyn: Okay! Both: (laughing again) (They continue playing in the sprinkler while the scene zooms out and then fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley * Jalen * Jamarcus * James * Emily * Anna * Tori * Nick * Akeerie * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan (non-speaking) * Announcer (not seen) Trivia * Ms. Ryan doesn't speak at all in this episode. * Ms. Sherrit with almost all her students (except Maraya) and the announcer don't speak very much in this episode. **The characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. * The announcer was never seen in this episode. * This is the second time where Ms. Carolyn mentions to Maraya that she can't swim with the first being "Let's Go Swimming!". * This is the first ever episode where Ms. Carolyn's garage was seen. Gallery 20190919 223759.jpg 20190919 223831.jpg Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)